


Synopsis: The Fighter

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Meta, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Synopsis: The Fighter

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

The Fighter

**THE FIGHTER**

Mac's friends consider him a soft touch. He can be counted on for help, always willing to go the extra mile or two. He treasures his friends-offering them his loyalty and protection-but he treasures innocent life more. 

To _remain_ his friend, you dare not cross certain lines. You cannot murder innocents and remain on his A-list. For Immortals, the B-list means, 'beheading.' Gabriel Piton found this out in 'Eye of the Beholder.' 

It takes Mac a while to wise up to Sully's way of dealing with people who displease him. Mac doesn't _want_ to believe ill of his old chum, but the truth hits him with a hard right, where it hurts the most-in his heart. 

I thought Bruce Weitz's portrayal of Sully was excellent. I remember him as Mick Belker from 'Hill Street Blues.' 

**_New Characters:_**

**TOMMY SULLIVAN (SULLY)** \- Immortal, ex-boxer, now manager, he and Mac go back a hundred years or so. 

**GEORGE BELCHER** \- Mortal, Sullivan's latest fighter, new rising star. 

**IRIS LANGE** \- Mortal, waitress that Sully has a major crush on. 

**RODNEY LANGE** \- Mortal, Iris's brother, owes money all around town (Played by Nicholas Lea, who later plays Cory Raines in 'Money No Object'). 

**COLEMAN** \- Mortal, rival manager, wants to steal Sully's fighter. 

**WALLACE** \- Coleman's bodyguard. 

**WILSON** \- another rival manager, 100 years ago. 

* * *

Hallway Leading to Locker Rooms 

George Belcher has won!   
The ref stopped the fight!   
Sully's jumping for joy,   
Everything's going right.   
But off to the side-   
Coleman's hatching a ploy,   
He is plotting to steal-   
Sully's golden-haired boy. 

Sully senses the Buzz,   
It's his old friend MacLeod.   
Charlie D.'s along, too,   
Sully beams, he's so proud.   
Coleman tells his guard Wallace-   
'That boy has real talent,   
He's white, he can punch,   
We'll be rich, that's apparent.' 

'How much for the ref-   
So he'd stop the fight?'   
Coleman's fighter, Rodriguez-   
Is tensed and uptight.   
Mac and Charlie wind up-   
In a grand free-for-all,   
Till they drag George and Sully-   
Away from the brawl. 

Inside the Locker Room 

'I take care of my friends,   
That is why I suggest,   
You invest in my fighter,   
Because he's the best!'   
Mac smiles, but declines,   
He has heard this before,   
Then Coleman and Wallace-   
Walk in through the door. 

Coleman liked what he saw,   
Sully's young man can fight,   
He'll make Coleman rich-   
With his powerful right.   
Coleman knows Sully's broke,   
So now, this big slime-   
Tries to woo Belcher-   
Offering-the big-time. 

Sully: 'He's not for sale,   
Don't bother to bid,'   
Belcher wants to hear more,   
Sully scowls at the kid.   
'Coleman's no good.   
His attitude stinks!   
Let's go celebrate,   
Mac will buy us some drinks.' 

The Dugout-A Bar 

Rodney wants just one drink-   
But the barmaid refuses,   
'Your sister said 'No,'   
No more excuses.   
Food is OK,   
But no more alcohol.'   
Too much gambling and drinking-   
Have led to his fall. 

It is clear to see why-   
Sully favors this place.   
One look at fair Iris-   
Lights up his whole face.   
'Good to see you,' she greets him,   
Not a thing can he do,   
But mumble, 'It's good-   
Here to be seen, too.' 

He is nervous, tongue-tied,   
Mac attempts to explain,   
'He was hit, bit his tongue.   
Can't talk, too much pain!'   
Sully begs his old friend,   
'I talk fine with guys,   
But with her-I need _help!_ '   
Mac is not too surprised. 

Flashback-San Francisco, 1891 

Mac is stretched out in bed,   
Engaged in acts lewd,   
Sully bursts through the door,   
No knock-The man's _rude!_   
'Mac! If you fight their champion-   
And can last for three rounds-   
We'll get one thousand dollars!   
Too good to turn down!' 

' _YOU_ fight him!' Mac says,   
'I'm too small,' says Sully,   
A squeal from the covers,   
And he understands fully.   
When a pretty face pokes-   
From the top of the quilt,   
Sully backs off embarrassed,   
Struck speechless with guilt. 

Back in The Dugout, Present Day 

Sully's favorite device-   
'I ask this _ONE_ favor,   
You're my good faithful friend,   
Look at Iris-I crave her.   
Tell me what I should say,   
What to do...how to be,   
This is _all_ I will ask.'   
Mac ponders, 'I'll see.' 

Flashback to San Francisco 

'Mac, I need the money,   
But I won't take a loan.   
I still have my pride.   
I'm beholden to none.   
I'll be your trainer,   
Three rounds...he can't knock-   
Your head off your neck.   
He's only Joe Brock.' 

' _JOE BROCK???_ He's so strong-   
He'll butt heads with an _ox!_ '   
But Sully traps Mac-   
In a neat little box.   
Brock slugs Mac in public,   
An artifice so lowdown,   
Mac's honor demands-   
And requires a showdown. 

Back to The Dugout 

No one dares be disloyal-   
In Sully's employ,   
He flares up when Coleman-   
Tries to sweet-talk his boy!   
'Leave him _ALONE!_ '   
Coleman's greed can be felt,   
'I just want to give-   
George, a crack at the belt.' 

Duncan backs Sully up,   
He tells Coleman to scram,   
'Sully's got enough money,   
His new partner, I am!'   
Once again Mac's been hooked,   
Sully's Irish charm wins-   
Over Mac's better judgment.   
Sully puffs up and grins. 

The Dojo 

Sully's working with Belcher,   
Been at it for hours.   
Charlie D. walks in, _beaming!_   
His girl gave him _flowers!_   
Who'll help Sully court Iris?   
Mac gives Charlie the chore-   
Of tutoring Sully.   
'Hey, what are friends for?' 

Flashback, San Francisco 

The contest is on!   
A bare-knuckled bout.   
MacLeod's getting clobbered,   
Brock is loose, hangin' out.   
'He hits like a _mule!_ '   
Mac staggers, eyes dim.   
Sully: 'Just _one_ more round,   
Brock's right where we want him!' 

The fight's almost over,   
Mac rallies, rebounds-   
He's going to make it!   
He will go the three rounds!   
_One thousand's_ at stake,   
Wilson signals to Brock,   
Whatever it takes-   
Clean this guy's clock! 

Dirty tactics ensue,   
Everyone's fighting mad,   
When Brock tosses Scully-   
Mac's so pissed he sees _plaid!_   
Mac knocks Brock out cold,   
(Much better, feels he).   
Then police wagons come-   
And the crowd's forced to flee. 

Present Day, the Street 

Charlie wants to help Sully,   
But the outlook is bleak,   
The mere thought of Iris-   
Makes Sully go weak,   
'Just try talking to her-   
Like one of the guys.'   
'That's disgusting!' scoffs Sully   
But Charlie still tries. 

The Dojo 

MacLeod cautions Sully-   
To pay more attention-   
To managing Belcher,   
'Set up fights. Did I mention-   
That Coleman will treat-   
Your fighter like royalty?'   
Sully answers, 'George Belcher-   
Is a man who knows loyalty!' 

The Dugout, Later 

Sully's ready to practice-   
His new moves on Iris.   
But she suddenly leaves,   
'Came down with a virus.'   
She's been summoned upstairs,   
Against her desire,   
Coleman's _blackmailing_ her,   
Owns her body for hire. 

Her weak spot is Rodney.   
If she won't perform-   
Coleman has threatened-   
Her brother, with harm.   
Coleman gives her to Belcher,   
Belcher thinks he's in clover,   
But when Sully sees Iris-   
Kissing George, _he boils over!_

He attacks George in outrage,   
Clawing, kicking, and bashing,   
'Till Charlie DeSalvo-   
Puts an end to the thrashing.   
Sully knows who's behind this,   
To forgive's not his forte,   
Soon Wallace and Coleman,   
Are defunct, deceased, _morte!_

George Belcher's Apartment 

Mac has brought Sully over,   
To patch up the split.   
'You boys were set up!'   
Mac asks...'Who'll benefit?'   
'Don't let Coleman wreck-   
Your championship dream.'   
George and Sully shake hands,   
Once more, they're a team. 

The Dojo 

Mac smiles, as he watches-   
George and Sully exercising,   
But Charlie brings news-   
That is demoralizing.   
Coleman has been killed,   
So has his bodyguard,   
Mac's fears have been realized,   
And his memory is jarred. 

Flashback, San Francisco, Mac's Apartment 

'Mac, you faced Brock-   
Like a true gladiator!   
Here's your half of the purse.'   
(Scully's no second-rater).   
'Wilson must have paid up,   
Then right away died.'   
Mac knows that his body-   
Washed up with the tide. 

Sully secretly smiles,   
Toasting with Irish whiskey-   
'Let's drink to his mem'ry!'   
(Crossing Sully was risky).   
Mac never could prove it-   
For certain, that day,   
But he figured that Sully-   
Put Wilson away. 

The Dojo 

'You _killed_ them,' states Mac.   
'And I'd do it _again!_   
They bought up Rodney's markers,   
Real sharp businessmen.   
'Make good or else!'   
Iris was told-   
She and Rodney were caught..   
In a true stranglehold.' 

'I only kill people-   
Who deserve to die.   
This Coleman was scum!   
Mac, you know I don't lie.'   
'We'll finish this later,'   
Mac checks Sully out,   
Iris upholds his story,   
Slightly easing Mac's doubt. 

Mac wants to believe-   
Scully can justify-   
The deaths, so he opts-   
To let sleeping dogs lie.   
But now, a fresh crisis!   
A certified letter-   
From Belcher, he's leaving-   
Feels he can do better! 

In Sullivan's book-   
Desertion's a crime!   
Mac speeds to warn Belcher-   
But arrives, not in time.   
The young man lies murdered,   
Now Mac's choice is chilling,   
Sully's gone _much_ too far,   
No excuse for _THIS_ killing. 

Sports Arena, Later 

Sully knows he must get-   
His butt out of town,   
But life without Iris-   
Will be a letdown.   
Will she meet him tonight?   
He must plead his case.   
He summons the courage-   
To speak face to face. 

'I need you,' pleads Sully,   
'Come with me, leave today.'   
Iris: 'I like you, Sully-   
But I can't run away.'   
She knows that her brother-   
Badly needs her support.   
She will not forsake Rodney,   
And won't sell him short. 

The Buzz tingles Sully,   
He feels MacLeod near him.   
Sully's conned Mac so often-   
He still doesn't fear him.   
Rodney told of their meeting,   
Mac sends Iris home,   
What he has with Sully-   
Is for Sully...alone. 

'I ask this _ONE_ favor,   
All _YOU_ have to do-   
Is look the other way,   
I'll ask no more of you.'   
'No more favors,' sighs Mac,   
Then their swords manifest,   
Sully: 'I've always wondered-   
Which of us is the best.' 

From balcony to floor,   
Fighting through the arena,   
Mac has the technique,   
But Sully is meaner.   
Two former friends-   
Now the fiercest of foes.   
They enter the ring-   
Where anything goes. 

'Goodbye, Sullivan.'   
A formal farewell.   
'Goodbye, Highlander,'   
Cold and distant as well.   
When Sully's disarmed,   
He's defiant to the end.   
How could Duncan MacLeod-   
Turn against his own friend? 

Mac's sword does its work-   
Cutting off Sully's head.   
At the side of the ring-   
His opponent lies dead.   
Mac stands for a moment,   
The arena is quiet,   
No applause for the victor,   
This conquest is private. 

The Quickening strikes,   
Unwelcome, unwanted.   
Mac's invaded, consumed,   
But he suffers undaunted.   
When the violence subsides,   
Sobs erupt like a fount.   
Mac slumps to the mat,   
Down and out for the count. 

The Dojo, Later 

Mac's immersed in his kata-   
When Iris stops by.   
She and Rodney are leaving,   
A new life to try.   
'Did Sully kill George?'   
What would it gain?   
If he tells what he knows,   
He'll inflict needless pain. 

He evades, he won't tarnish-   
Her mem'ry of Sully.   
He kicks his bag hard,   
Then walks away dully.   
It means little to him-   
That in battle he won.   
What weighs down his heart-   
Is another friend gone. 

Peace, Emit   
© 2001-2003 

**_Under the Kilt_ from Highlander: The Official Site: **

Ken Gord, Producer   
'I thought this was a good show. We did a Quickening at the hockey arena, the Coliseum, where the Vancouver Canucks used to play.' 

~ Under Color of Authority   
  
---


End file.
